Little Me
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Elsa and everyone are joined to become the new gods of myth and the world. Elsa lives with Hades but when the other goddess of Death, Eris, and her son Jack, things become more personal then anything for Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

Little Me.

The gods have always wanted to raise their children to be who they want to be.

Now, with the news of the special children, the gods have a chance to change Olympus forever. Training those who shall rule in their place, once they are gone.

This land isn't anything from Greek or Roman. Not really. But for Disney, it's both. And the warriors who shall rule.

True Beauty. Ch.1: Meeting the queen of Love and Darkness.

Elsa wasn't sure why she felt off about today. But she knew one thing. No one was going to stop her from seeing her sister.

"Lady Elsa." Called a maid. "He's waiting for you."

"Coming!" Elsa got out of bed, dressed, and headed down for breakfast. "I know you need to eat fast, do here's toast with nutella."

"Thank you Pearl." Elsa said. She took her food and was out the door. Running outside on the hot rocks Elsa was making her way out of the world known as, Hell. Or Underworld. Which ever you would like to call it. For Elsa she calls it home.

"Elsa!" Called a voice.

Looking up she could see two faces. One being the face of one of her best friends, and the other, a handsome liar.

"Coming right up!" Elsa said. She put the toast in her mouth, and pointing her hands at the ground, and jumped.

The lava spit up and Elsa used her powers of ice and snow, to shoot herself up through the crack above her.

Her friend grabbed her hand and pulled her right up.

"Phew." Both girls said. "Glad your okay. How are you?" Asked the boy.

"Flynn. I'm fine. Just got up. We better get going." Elsa said.

"We need to get going." Said her friend. "Right. Thanks for the hand Merida." Elsa said.

"Anytime." Merida smiled.

The three of them made their way to the mountain that is called Olympus.

And there, were all the gods and their future gods.

"Elsa!" Waved her other best friend. "Moana!" Moana and Elsa hugged for a moment. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Moana. It's great to see you." Elsa smiled.

"Elsa. Come." Said a loud voice. "I'll talk with you all later." Elsa said. She ran over and sat in her seat among the three brothers.

Elsa sat next to Hades. Her father for now. Next to Poseidon was Kristoff, and Next to Zeus was Susan.

"We are here to welcome some new faces." Zeus said.

Elsa saw Moana standing with Gaia, goddess of earth, Rapunzel with Venus, because her greek name is to hard to say for Elsa's sake, and Anna and Flynn stood to keep Mars, and Athena from fighting.

"We are going to bring them in now." Zeus said.

Merida and her mother, Artemis, opened up the doors and walked in three groups of people.

One group is 6 people and a robot, group 2 was An old friend. Astrid and a few others were with her. And group three, an old man, a bunny, a fairy, sandman, and, a boy and girl. Children to be exact.

"Welcome. Now, which god or goddess. shall you join?" Zeus asked.

Elsa smiled. She loved seeing new people. "If it's alright with you, all great mighty god, I would like to be with a dragon." Said one from the first group.

"What are you names?" Athena asked.

"I'm Tadashi. This is my brother Hiro, and our other friends are, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred. This here," Pointing at the robot. "Is Baymax." Tadashi said.

"I see. Well Fred." Zeus spoke. "I don't believe we have a god or goddess of Dragons." He said. "But, you might look for Hades who is almost like one." Hades glared at his brother. "I'm full. Sorry brother." Hades said.

"Come on." Spoke a voice. It was Hara. She was one goddess you never want to cross.

"We all should have a fair chance now." She spoke as she sat in her seat next to Venus. Anna picked good.

"Come now. Who are the rest of you?" Hara asked.

"I am Astrid. These are my friends and boyfriend. Hiccup." She spoke. Elsa smiled seeing as Astrid hasn't changed.

"And is it's possible, we all would like to join, either the god of war or wisdom." She spoke.

"My. I'm okay with another student or two." Athena said.

"Please! I'm good too!" Mars shouted. "Ares! Quiet!" Hades yelled. "If you wish to join, fine. But only one for each. There are five of you." Hades said.

"Before hand, young man. Are you good with a bow?" Zeus asked Hiccup. "Yeah. I'm good."

"Huntress. How about you?" He asked.

Merida shook her head. She would never take on a male. She only asks for girls for a reason.

"I could see for my brother." Artemis said.

Merida's mouth dropped.

"Does Apollo the god of the sun work?"

"Yes sir." Hiccup answered Zeus.

"And you young lasy, you could go with Artemis. That way you aren't to far from your boyfriend." Zeus said.

Astrid nodded. Soon the other three were placed somewhere.

"And now, we have you all. Group three." Poseidon spoke.

"I am called North."

"I am Bunnymud."

"I'm Toothina, but you may call me Tooth."

"This is Sandy. And I'm Jamie and my little sister Sophie." Said the boy.

Elsa smiled at the two children.

"I'll take him on!" Ares spoke. "North! How do you fight?"

"Like a young man!" North shouted.

"I'll go with the lady Hara." Tooth said.

"I don't know about this." Bunny spoke.

"Jamie. Where do we go?" Sophie asked.

Jamie was looking around at everyone and yet, he couldn't decide on who to o with.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shouted a voice. Hades smiled in his seat. No. He stood up as the doors flew open.

There stood the lady Eris. A goddess of Death. And next to her was he son. Jack Frost.

Elsa glared at them. She was forced to talk with him almost everyday.

Hades and Eris were so alike, it was scary.

"Eris. What bring you-"

"Don't start Zeus. I run into Hermes and he's saying he was finally going to have his future self. And you didn't think to invite me?!"

Eris was left out of almost everything. Because she and Hades could easily cause an all out war among the gods.

Elsa sighed. This day was going to be ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Me.

The gods have always wanted to raise their children to be who they want to be.

Now, with the news of the special children, the gods have a chance to change Olympus forever. Training those who shall rule in their place, once they are gone.

This land isn't anything from Greek or Roman. Not really. But for Disney, it's both. And the warriors who shall rule.

True Beauty. Ch.2: The God and Goddess of Death

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"I could ask the same of you." Elsa said crossing her arms.

"Now you two. Play nice." Kristoff said.

"If your going to fight then take it outside." Zeus said.

Elsa and Jack both held their tongues.

"Jack. Sit next to me." Rapunzel whispered rather loudly.

"Absolutely NOT!" Venus said.

"Mom!"

"No. I'm not letting her sit over here with my jewel." She said. Venus was vary protective of Rapunzel.

Elsa looked to Anna and Flynn. The held giggles. Elsa just rolled her eyes.

"If you all are done we should get back to work." Zeus said.

"Here, Eris. You can come over here." Hades said. Eris walked like a queen over to stand behind Hades chair.

And Jack stood behind Elsa. "Pig." Elsa snapped.

"Dog." Jack snapped back.

"Stop!" Hades shouted. Clearing his throat they continued.

For the most part, North and the twins were with Ares, Astrid was with Artemis, Hiccup with Apollo, and once Hermes got their Hiro, and his brother, Tadashi went with him.

Leaving only a few left.

"I could take Bunny." Gaia spoke.

"I'm sure my brother could take on Sandy. He loves the odd ones." Artemis said.

"Good. Now, what shall the rest pick?" Zeus spoke.

There were a few left. Elsa couldn't wait till this was over and she could talk with her sister and friends.

"I want to go with someone who has speed." Goo said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. How much longer was this going to be?

"You board princess?" Asked Jack grinning.

Elsa turned to glare at him. "No. I do want to have some time with my sister and friends." Elsa said.

"Funny." Jack scoffed. "I thought you didn't have any friends. **Snow Queen"**

Jack went too far. Elsa blasted her chair right as she stood up. The floor slowly turned to ice.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled.

The snow stayed as Elsa turned to face Jack. "I'm no evil lady, unless you want me to be." She said.

"OUTSIDE!" Zeus yelled.

Elsa stormed out without a word.

Jack walked behind her keeping his distance.

Once they were outside, "Why do you have to call me by my title?!" Elsa asked.

"Why? Are you kidding me! You were the one who nearly KILLED your own sister! And froze over your own kingdom!"

"Out of fear! I learned to control them! But now, thanks to you, I have lost it through my anger! You have no idea just how bad I hate you." Elsa screamed.

Jack scoffed. "And yet somehow you still have your sister, and friends by your side. Your always the beauty queen." Jack said.

"That has nothing to do with me or my sister and powers." Elsa said.

"You went with Hades!"

"Because I chose too!" Elsa yelled. The air froze. Jack couldn't feel the wind anymore.

"I know what it's like to be miss understood. To be called a MONSTER. And Hades was my only choice." Elsa said.

"No one wanted me. Hara didn't. Zeus didn't. Even the great warrior Athena didn't want me."

Jack didn't feel guilty. But he wasn't happy either. "Sorry. But you did do all that. You are a villain." Jack said.

Elsa sighed. "It's not how everyone sees it. I didn't try to control another kingdom like Hans did." Elsa snapped. "Or let my emotions control what I wanted to do. Like find my memories and find out I let down all my fellow Guardians." Elsa said crossing her arms.

Jack scowled. "I get it."

Elsa and Jack stood outside in silence as they waited for the rest of their friends come out.

"Say, I was wondering." Jack asked. "How do you get a girl to like you?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked at him puzzled. "Who are you going for?" Elsa asked.

It wasn't the first time Jack's asked this question. The first time they met he attempted to date Anna. Kristoff wouldn't have it though.

"Well, I was thinking, Moana." Jack said.

Elsa burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Jackson Frost. Moana is not your type." Elsa said.

"And what type am I?" Jack asked.

"You are vary childish, full of joy, and mischief." Elsa explained.

"And your type is warm, caring, and cold like you." Jack grinned.

Elsa laughed again. "You sound like your describing yourself." Elsa said.

Jack felt a little red. "Anyway, Moana."

"i told you no. But if you really want, I'll talk to her and set up ONE date." Elsa said.

"Thank you." Jack said.

Soon everyone was coming back out.

"Elsa! Come." Zeus called.

Elsa sighed and went on back in.

"Yes Lord Zeus?" She asked.

"Elsa Snow. I know it's hard for you to control yourself. But please. We don't want there to e a war before you all become gods yourselves." Zeus said.

"Can't you try and act more lady like?" Hara asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Look here. I know how boys are. If you really need help, come to me." Artemis spoke.

"And me." Venus and Mars said.

"I'll talk to Jack." Athena said as she and Eris walked out.

"Elsa." Hades was last. "Please. I trust you." He said.

Elsa nodded. "I know. I love you father." She said.

Hades gave her a pat on the head. "Good girl. Now, run along. Be back home in time for supper." Hades said.

With a smile Elsa skipped her way out to meet her sister and friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Me.

The gods have always wanted to raise their children to be who they want to be.

Now, with the news of the special children, the gods have a chance to change Olympus forever. Training those who shall rule in their place, once they are gone.

This land isn't anything from Greek or Roman. Not really. But for Disney, it's both. And the warriors who shall rule.

True Beauty. Ch.3: A Deal You Can't Refuse.

Elsa came out and Jack just rolled his eyes. Of course she didn't get into trouble. Elsa is one of the THREE CHILDREN.

Meaning she was special.

"Jack." Called one of his friends. Not that Jack would call anyone his friend, but he walked over anyway.

"Elsa." Moana called.

Elsa ran over to her friends. "What happened?" Merida asked.

"Nothing. Now, where is Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I'm over here!" Anna called running to her.

Elsa and Anna hugged. "I missed you."

"Me too." Elsa said. "So, let's talk what's been happening?"

Elsa and Anna along with Merida and Moana, all walked and talked.

Jack on the other hand walked with Vanellope to home sweet home.

"How was it?"

'Terrible. And miss SHOW QUEEN, was like she always is. I still don't know why Lady Eris likes to visit Hades and his brothers. It makes no sense." Jack complained.

Vanellope was one that worked with the myth creatures. She was one that controlled the Nymphs.

"Jack, Elsa, Susan, and Kristoff aren't that bad." Vanellope said.

Jack scoffed. "They think their so special. Just because they were picked by the three highest god brothers. What about the rest of us? We get nothing but dirt. Not that Lady Eris is that, but, they are royalty and the rest are like the lower part of it. Me, I'm in the lowest class."

"Not as low as me." Vanellope corrected. "But I see your point. But all we can do is our jobs. Remember, this isn't going to be forever. Just till the gods are ready to give their powers to you." She told him.

Jack nodded.

They arrived home. Or Jack's so called home.

"Well well. Look who's back." Said a voice.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Hans. Why are you and the Medusa twin here?" He asked.

Gothel and Hans both laughed. "We hared your cry. And we could hake a deal. A deal to help give you power over the three royal pains." Hans said.

Gothel approached them. "These are three amulets. Give one to each one, and will take care of the rest." She said.

Jack shook his head. "You think I'm that stupid?"

"Fine. Then take one. Maybe getting rid of Snow Queen, will help you, and Lady Eris, gain more power." Hans said crossing his arms.

Jack thought about it. "What do they do?" He asked.

"This one, will have her feeling like she's burning up like a permanent fever." Gothel held up a ruby necklace with golden chain.

Jack nodded. "And this one?" It looked like some aqua colored gem with a Cyan colored broach. "This will have her feeling sad. She'll get depressed really fast over the littlest things said about her. Even her mind will think she's the worst kind." Gothel said.

Jack shook his head. That wasn't it.

Then the last thing came up. "What is this one?"

Vanellope was scared. "A snowflake of fear and love. She'll hear the thoughts of those who love her, hearing how much they hate her, and those who hate or dislike her, she'll hear how they love her. It;s a mind trick this one. Not much use." Gothel said.

Jack smiled. "Jack! No! Your not that cruel to anyone. Don't be like them. or Pitch." Vanellope spoke.

Jack nodded to her, but took the snowflake anyway. "Now, get out before I call Eris." Jack said.

Gothel and Hans smiled and left in a moment.

"This is bad." Vanellope said.

Jack stared at the snowflake. "This might just get me into the gods favor." He smiled.

With Elsa and the girls, it was like a giggles party.

"ELSA!" Susan called.

"I'll be back." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"What do you mean, WHAT? You nearly cause all our places to be in jeopardy. All because you can't stand that Hades and Eris are vary much in love." Susan said.

"I'm not angry about that. I'm angry about the fact she came to the meeting, WITH Frost." Elsa had her hands on her hips.

"I don't care. you need to get over it. Or else you'll lose your place and be sent to watch the Dryads or some other myth creature group, just like your friend Vanellope!" Susan raised her voice.

She did have a point. But Elsa wasn't going to lose her place.

She IS the Snow Queen after all. "Don't threaten me AGAIN!" Elsa whispered to Susan and walked back to her sister and friends.

"What was that about?" Anna asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Everyone thinks were all high and mighty all because were the three greatest gods chosen ones. But I'm not letting myself and anyone else get pushed around. I lost Vanellope, I'm not losing anyone else." Elsa said.

"Well, we don't think that. Your a beautiful lady of Hades, Hell domain." Merida said.

"Thanks." Elsa smiled.

"Your my sister, I would never be mean or belittle you." Anna said.

"Well, there is Frost. Jack Frost." Moana said.

The only person who could ruin her or have her ruin herself altogether.

"I'll worry about him." Elsa snapped.

It was time for everyone to head back and Elsa wanted dinner.

But sadly, "Hello Snow Queen." She was greeted with a Cold, stare.

"Frosty." She glared back as she sat at the table.

Guess her dinner plans got changed. "Were all having a dinner together." Hades said.

"Thank you for inviting us." Eris said.

They sat down and Jack sat across from her. This would be fun.


End file.
